


A Helping Hand

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Peter Has Feelings, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter saves Stiles from some masked men and the resulting conversation is not what Stiles thinks it would be.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).



> I almost didn't get to post this for rufferto's birthday! But here it is, just something I did, I hope you like it ruff.

Stiles grunted and pulled the rope that was binding his hands in front of him between his teeth. He tugged, trying to untie it. He spit it out and muttered, “Come on!” He tried again, shaking his head to try and dislodge the knot. He sat up, his bound feet pressing against the cold concrete floor.

All he knew was he was in a basement and his captors had wandered off some ways, into the light from the lamp they had brought in and turned on to read a map or their evil plans or something on a metal table.

Stiles stared at their backs as he continued.

The next push against the floor to sit up toppled him and Stiles fell over with an exasperated sigh. His pajamas were dirty now, not that they weren’t stained with sweat already having spent the ride here in the trunk of the captor’s car.

At least he had been unconscious for most of it, Stiles didn’t know how well he would have handled it if it had been otherwise.

And of course he had been grabbed on the one night his dad wasn’t home. Noah had been stuck late at the station doing paperwork to put a case together the pack had solved, but to be able to be seen by a jury without anything supernatural leaking through.

The captors, there were three of them, all dressed in black and wearing ski masks and gloves, had covered Stiles’s mouth before dragging him out of the house to their car, where they had injected him with a drug, while he had struggled and snarled.

Stiles wasn’t sure why he had been taken, but wasn’t going to stick around and find out. For all he knew, they were going to kill him soon.

He looked around for anything sharp to grab to saw the rope with. He didn’t see anything and sat back up, taking the end of the rope back in his mouth and tossing it aside before leaning in and biting the knot.

Stiles grunted and pulled, he could feel the rope loosening. He smiled and was about to pull harder when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles turned, wide eyed and heart racing, but came face to face with Peter.

Peter held a finger to his lips and extended his claws before advancing on the captors.

Peter slit the throat of the closest one, then while the other two turned Peter stabbed his claws through the second captor’s chest. The last one backed up, trying to load a gun. Peter advanced and roared, leaping at the man and knocking him down. Peter slashed through his chest and then got up, going back over to Stiles.

Stiles dropped the rope out of his mouth.

Peter crouched down and sliced the rope on Stiles’s wrists.

Stiles reached to untie his ankles. “How did you find me? How did you know I was missing?”

Peter stood up. “Doesn’t matter, let’s get you home.”

Stiles tossed the rope aside and got up. “Uh, kind of matters considering I don’t even know why they took me in the first place.”

Peter stared at Stiles, the boy wanted an answer. “It’s not about your dad, if that’s what you were thinking.”

“It wasn’t, but okay. So, you know why? What did they want?”

Peter said nothing and Stiles sighed, ready to whittle Peter down for an answer, then turned to the table where the captors were so interested.

“We need to leave Stiles.”

“You can wait a second.” Stiles walked over, around the bodies and tilted the lamp closer, gazing over the map of Beacon Hills, noticing red marks that weren’t blood.

Stiles stared at the map for a moment, then turned to Peter. “This is about you. They’ve got all the places you frequent circled on here. Even old spots like the remains of the Hale house.”

Peter stared him down, face impassive. That was such a Derek move to pull.

“Why would they think you care about me, enough to risk their own lives when they wanted you? Is it because you have a thing for me?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I do not have a thing for you Stiles, you’re under age and this is not the time or place to talk.”

“Where are we going to talk? At my house where my dad probably is worried sick about me? Or at the next pack meeting where the only alone time is if I get there early or stay late and then get shit about it from Isaac? We’re doing this now.”

Peter heaved out a sigh. “What do you want to know?” His tone was clipped.

“Why did these guys think they could use me to get to you? What am I to you? Have to be more than a wandering human target, right?”

Peter took a few steps forward, just to get Stiles to focus and shut up for a second. “You’re right, I don’t see you as expendable. And your importance is more than just the fact you are the pack’s human resident. If that were the reason, they wouldn’t care what I think, they would want Scott or Derek.”

Stiles nodded. “So, what? You like me, you’ve said it before. Was I just the easiest to grab?” Stiles frowned, that would make a lot of sense. Malia was a were coyote, Derek was an Alpha, and Cora was always with Derek. They had gone down the list and realized that Stiles was just convenient. Stiles scowled.

“Stiles…” Peter didn’t get to finish as Stiles pushed past him.

“Alright, let’s go. Take me home.”

Peter followed Stiles out of the basement and outside to his car.

~~~~~

On the drive to the Stilinski house, Stiles was silent, staring out the window while leaning on it with his elbow. Occasionally he sat up and rubbed at his sore, red wrists.

As Peter pulled in the driveway and put the car in park, he grabbed Stiles’s shoulder before he could get out and go inside.

Stiles turned.

“You’re wrong. You’re not just a pawn to be used because it was easy. You mean much more than that to me Stiles.”

“How come you don’t show it?”

“Because…” Peter glanced at the house, noticed the door open and Noah come out before the wolf turned back to Stiles. Peter leaned in and kissed Stiles.

Stiles made a surprised and confused sound, but relaxed after a moment.

Noah came over to the car and knocked on the driver’s side window.

Peter smiled as Stiles blushed, he knew his dad had seen that. “You don’t have to tell your father if you don’t want to. But if you want to talk, you can come see me, at my apartment.” Peter opened the glove compartment and took out a pen and a pad of paper. He wrote down the address and gave it to Stiles, who looked a little stunned. “Think about it.”

Stiles blinked, breaking from his thoughts and then got out of the car.

Peter watched Stiles walk towards the house and Noah followed, hugging him before starting a conversation and glancing at Peter.

Before the Sheriff could ask any questions, Peter drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles came by Peter’s apartment that weekend and they spent the whole day talking.

Peter felt much more comfortable admitting his emotions in his own place.

Stiles took a day to think about the fact that Peter liked him so much, maybe even desired him, so the next weekend after homework and pack shenanigans, Stiles came back and they spent all day Saturday making out on Peter’s couch.

When it escalated later, Peter made sure Stiles was comfortable with everything, double checking much to Stiles’s annoyance. Peter just chuckled and said nothing when Stiles came too early, he was a teenage boy after all.

After a much longer, drawn out round that nearly had Stiles in tears from waiting, Peter pulled Stiles close and closed his eyes.

“You like to cuddle,” Stiles muttered with a laugh.

Peter opened one eye. “This is our secret or I’ll tell your father what we’ve done.”

Stiles scowled. “Why’d you have to ruin a nice moment with scheming and blackmail?”

“Are you surprised?”

Stiles shook his head.

“Close your eyes and rest, when we get up again, I’m going to make you scream my name.” Peter grinned, all teeth as Stiles blushed. Peter pet Stiles’s hair and the boy closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious I'm rusty with these two?  
> come poke me on tumblr, I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
